


Lilium

by Sumomo220



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumomo220/pseuds/Sumomo220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't always go according to plan. Dumbledore expected Voldemort to come back but not when he did and it seems like the person who will change the wizarding world is not The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter. Come and join me on my crazy adventure as I figure out what in the world am I going to do with all of these people.<br/>(a bit of a crack fic but I think a few people will enjoy it and that's enough for me to start posting it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilium

Clarisa Warborton went about cleaning the front of her store making sure the place was spotless her hair dark hair tied back in a messy bun to keep it out of her face as she moved things around, and started to place a few more expensive items towards the front to draw people into the shop more. Her eyes stopped for a moment as she gazed towards the large window of her shop, frowning at the thick layer of grime and dust she could see on it. For now though she sighed and left it not wanting to go out to clean just to have it grimy again by tomorrow. Being in Knockturn Alley she had a charm put up that didn’t really allow people to look very far into the store. Most never cared what the small window front of the shop looked like as long as you can produce what you were trying to sell. It didn’t stop her though from going out and giving it a good clean once in a while usually before she locked up or when she got in. She had just gotten all of her cages cleaned and lined up perfectly from the small animal ones towards the larger human sized ones when the door chimed causing her to turn.

“Welcome, is there anything I can help you with?” she said grabbing the rag she had used to clean and sticking it in one of the pockets of her dark apron as she took a few steps closer to her customer.

The man in front of her towered over her small five foot frame by at least a good foot his chestnut eyes scanning the shop thoroughly for a moment before resting on her. “I was looking for a pet, but something a little more…special” his voice was a bit gruff as he started walking over to a large iron cage that held a tiger cub.

He seemed to look like he was playing with the little thing but Clarisa knew better seeing him fiddling with the lock on the cage as well as the bars like he was trying to set the thing loose. She couldn’t believe her ears as she glared daggers at his back her animals were hard to come by and normal pet shops like the Menagerie sold nothing like the rarer animals she came across.

“Why, I’m sure something here is bound to interest you how special where you looking for?” She tried to keep her voice even not wanting him to know how she already felt about him. From his looks he didn’t think he could even afford the few non-magical animals she had at the moment.

His face seemed to be stuck on the same expression as he thought for a moment before speaking “I was told by a friend by the name of Munslow that this was the best place to find exceptional pets.”

 

He turned to look at her his face still showing passive boredom “Something that can listen to basic commands for one, fairly simple to take care of and won’t run off is usually normal isn’t it? If you don’t have what I’m looking for then I can look elsewhere.”

He made it seem like he was about to just leave without hearing her answer but Clarisa’s voice made him stop. He didn’t seem like someone with the Ministry she thought as she studied him, but she had to be certain “So you say Mr. Munslow sent you?” she asked cautiously gaging his reaction as he nodded without saying a word.

“I’m certain you were, but you understand that while we do like to keep our customer’s purchases and names purely confidential we do require a bit of an identity check. We wouldn’t want the wrong people to get hold of our more special pets you see.” The man was still silent for a moment almost like he was debating something before Clarisa interrupted his train of thought producing a quill and parchment from under her counter.

“Just sign your name right here if there is no glow then you are free to purchase whatever pet you please.” She paused seeing him pick up the quill “If… per chance your name did glow or even on the rarer chance something unusual were to happen, you will not be allowed back into my shop again.” Her smile widened showing all of her teeth her eyes daring him to defy her. Anyone who looked at her would have said she resembled a hungry shark whenever she smiled like that.

His signature was very simple and not overly flourished like some of her other clients who could take forever just to write their first name down she thought, as in ‘Morton Levski’ The ‘M’ in his name being the only thing that seemed slightly ornate like someone’s hand writing from a higher upbringing the rest looked like scratches in the parchment. After a few seconds the name stayed its dark black color meaning there was very little chance that this man wasn’t lying about his name and she relaxed. She didn’t usually get the Ministry into her shop and even when she did there was usually some kind of tip off from a client so she didn’t expect much more from this man. She smiled softer this time and returned the parchment and quill to its place after vanishing the name from it.

Coming out from behind the counter she opened a door to her right lighting up the stairway with a quick Lumos “Alright its right through this door and down the stairs on the left” Clarisa said as she showed the way spelling the front door locked while they would be downstairs.

She was silent for a while as they walked down the creaky wooden stairs already two flights down without any chance of stopping before Clarisa’s voice broke the silence. “Do you have a type you’re looking for?” she never once turned to look back at him as she spoke coming to a stop at the landing and leading him down a hallway.

Morton’s answer was simple “The older they get the more combative they would be don’t you think?” Stifling what could only be a laugh Clarisa shook her head “That is not always the case they learn rather quick not to…how should I put this ‘bite the hand that feeds them.’”

She turned a corner and stopped at one of the doors although he couldn’t tell you anything special all the doors looked the same and this one was no different than the others. “I’m sorry to say that at the moment my rarer collection is a bit lacking but I only get them in every once in a while and they usually are already spoken for when I get them.”

She reached into a pocket of her robes pulling out a key ring almost as big as her head and stopped at what could only be a newer key seeing how shiny it was against the others and started to unlock the door. Morton started to have his doubts about her as he instinctually moved his hand to stop her “You only use a lock to keep them in here? Are you sure I won’t have any issues with a pet I get from here?”

Brushing his hand away from here she grumbled to herself before the lock clicked “They all know that leaving the rooms on their own will end badly for them.” Before she had finished speaking she let the door open wide and in the small room two girls sitting on a cot stared back at them each one’s eyes wide like they hadn’t expected anyone to actually come in.

Clarissa scanned the room a frown on her face before she spoke “Where is _he_?” her voice was stern and one of the girls started to shake curling up on the cot where it touched one of the corners of the room. The other took a deep breath and pointed a shaky finger towards one of the cots sitting in the back of the room. From where Morton stood he could just barely make out a foot sticking out from under it. She walked slowly over to it before harshly grabbing the ankle and pulling.

The noise that resulted could only be described as a horrible screeching that threatened to make you deaf as the more she pulled the more of the boy you could see as his hands clung to one of the legs of the cot. “Is this any way to act when you have a guest among you?” she boomed grabbing hold of the other leg of the boy as well hand pulling him loose before dropping him. No sooner had he hit the ground then he started to claw his way back under the cot it was so fast Morton couldn’t see much other than long black hair and the rag of a shirt dress he was wearing.

Clarisa was faster though as she cast a body bind on him the boy’s body going deathly still but his eyes still darting around even as she propped him up grabbing him by the leather collar on his neck and clicked it into place at a set of chains on the wall. “If only you behaved then it wouldn’t have to come to this” she said undoing the spell and stepping back and straightening her robes.

Turning towards him Clarisa sighed “I’m so sorry about that he is a bit of a handful and has continued to be since I got him, probably nothing you’d like to get roped into. Since you wanted something more easy to manage we do have these two here.” She pointed to the girls the one huddling in the corner had long chocolate brown hair that seemed to curl effortlessly to frame her heart shaped face and golden eyes stared back at him as her mouth moved to what seemed like a very painful forced smile. The other girl looked equally as stunning despite the worry on her face as she pulled her knees to her chest and let her blond bangs hide her eyes.

“Oh they are truly special, I just got them in a few weeks ago each has about half nymph in them.” She grinned madly playing up their virtues as she said them hoping to be able to hike the price of them up a bit without her customer knowing any different. Levski eyed the girls even going so far as to reach out and caress the brunette’s cheek before his eyes turned back to the boy chained to the wall.

He didn’t seem like much, a thin little boy but his hair came to his mid back. Morton could only see his eyes every once in a while when his hair moved as he turned his head his hands pulling at the collar around his neck. He seemed to glare at Clarisa and him it only getting worse the longer his eyes rested on the boy.

“Tell me about that one?” Morton said tilting his head towards the child smirking as the boy flinched. “Him?” Clarisa said walking over to him and smacking the hands that pulled on the collar. “Well I don’t really know the story on this one, I’ve heard the girls call him Nao once or twice and other than that I know he is rare and a handful.” the last part was said with so much scorn as she gazed down at the child. How many times had he been sent back in the year she had him because of the way he acted.

“I don’t know if he would really suit what you asked for he always getting into things you see” she said as she reached down to move the boy’s hair out of his face. “He doesn’t speak though at least not from what I’ve heard from previous clients. I don’t think he really understands English, I got him off of an Asian trader who assured me that he was worth the money I paid for him although I’m starting to doubt that.” She shrugged as Levski inspected the boy.

He looked almost feral and even tried to bite Clarisa as she pulled back his hair. She was quick though and promptly smacked his mouth before going back to the trouble of tying his hair back. Without the hair in the way Levski could see his dark black eyes which almost seemed to be like a swirling storm cloud that stared straight at him. His face was round and still with baby fat making him look pudgy despite his thin body.

“So how old is he? And what does he need?” Levski’s voice was monotone his face trying not to show how impressed he was. Even if the woman didn’t have a large selection of rare goods at the moment what she did have proved that his recommendation for the shop had been a good one.

She moved out of the way seeming to think to himself for a moment. “He should be around five or so and I really have no clue what he specifically needs they never told me what he was. Their words where that it didn’t translate into English correctly and to just trust them that he was rare. I’ve gotten from them before and they haven’t proved me wrong just yet I think it’s all that Asian pride or honor that keeps them from lying about these things. As for food he eats whatever I give him he more often than not just tends to find dark spots in the room to hide.”

The boy made a noise like a low growl as he stared at Levski now that Clarisa had left his side his hands went back to tugging on the leather collar around his neck. “Alright, so how much does he cost?” Morton spoke a bit too quickly for his liking but at times he was known to speak before he thought a habit he hadn’t been able to break since his youth.

His attention was back to the woman in charge as she nodded “he is forty nine galleons eleven sickles and a promise that once you buy him he is yours I don’t want you coming back to ‘return’ him.” She had had to many people return him and ask for their money back so the sooner she got rid of the boy the quicker she could go back to her business of making money. For something that was supposed to be so rare the price was cheaper than he had expected to pay and he was sure there were things that she wasn’t telling him. If worst came to worse he could probably sell the boy off again if he got to be a pain to take care of.

“Alright that sounds like a reasonable price” Morton nodded after actually thinking it through a bit more. Clarisa’s face lighted up quickly leading him out of the room before going back and unchaining the boy. She quickly relocked the door behind herself and leading him back up the stairs to sign a few papers and pay saying after everything was done she would bring the boy back up.

 


End file.
